Bulletproof
by PixelGraft
Summary: School was finally out and I was looking forward to a nice relaxing summer, but the chances of that happening disappeared when my friend and I stumble upon something amazing while on a hike. (Update; I'm thinking about re-writing this, so the old chapters may be replaced with new ones in the near future.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Fanfiction story so please be nice!**

**I don't own Transformers, I only own my OCs, so please don't sue me.**

Chapter one

"Yaaayyyy!" I cheered as I shot out of the front doors to Oaks middle school. I definitely had a reason to cheer, because it was summer time, which meant no school and freedom! Sweet, sweet freedom! I stopped for a second and looked around. Spotting my best friend Chase I ran over to her and greeted her in a proper manor, via glomping.

"Hey Chase!" I chirped while I bounced on my heels in front of her once she managed to pry me off. Chase Benson is her full name. She is 13 years old and my friend since sixth grade, we're now in eighth grade. She has blond hair, amber eyes, and a fiery temper when provoked, but is usually very kind and docile. She stands at 5'6 with a petite build and usually wears jeans with a tee-shirt, black boots, and her trademark red jacket.

"Holly! You scared the crap out of me!" she said, exasperated, as he attempted to stop me from bouncing. Yep, my name is Holly, Holly Dyrin. I have red hair, green eyes and I'm 13 years old. I stand at 5'4 and have a heavier build.

"Sorry Chase" I said, chuckling dryly as I stopped bouncing. "I'm just so excited that there's no more school and no more homework and no more getting up at ungodly hours of the morning!" We started walking home at a casual pace.

"I'm excited too. Can't wait to, well, relax." she said, smiling.

"Me too. So, are we still on for the hike tomorrow?" I asked looking at Chase with my head cocked as we turned the corner into a residential area.

"Definitely! We've been planning that hike for weeks! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said happily. "So, the trail by your house at 1:00, right?"

"Yep! Its gonna be so much fun! My family and I went hiking there all the time before dad had to move for work... " I was sad there for a moment, thinking about when my dad was actually around and not working all of the time, but I shook it off and continued talking. "Our favorite spot was this beautiful clearing that had a stream and pond in it!" I may have fallen into said pound but that doesn't change anything!

We continued talking until we got to where our routes home separated. We then said goodbye and went our separate ways. My neighborhood is pretty normal, not rich but not crappy. The thing I like best about it is that it has a nature trail right across from my house that goes into this huge forest! Sweet! Right?

I walked up the driveway to my family's two story house and used my key to enter. My house was well kept, thanks mostly to my mom. My mom was sitting on the couch in the front room so I said hi to her as I set my school bag in the coat closet. I then walked over to the sliding glass door that led into the backyard to see my little brother Cody being chased by my family's little chiwawa, China

"Hey Cody!" I called to him after I opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside.

"Hey sis!" he called back as he started to jog over to me. Cody is eight years old and is 4'5. He is regular sized for a nine year old, has short brownish golden hair and certainly loves to run around.

"Are you still going to go on the hike with Chase?" he asked when he reached me.

"Yep!" I chirped, smiling.

"Can I please, _please_ come?" he said, looking up at me with pleading eyes

"Cody…" I started "we already talked about this. We're going to be hiking for a pretty long time, and once we get going we won't want to stop to go home because you're tired."

"Awwww, but _Holly…_" he whined.

"Sorry bro, not this time." I said, looking at him with sad eyes. He sighed, knowing he was beaten, as we entered the house.

I then climbed up the staircase to my bedroom. I then sat down at my desk and powered up my computer. I opened my yahoo account and opened a chat room for me and my dad. My dad works away from home, so he isn't home very often. I don't know exactly what his job is; when I ask the subject is changed very drastically.

'**Hey daddy!' ** I typed to him, hoping that he was by the computer to see the message.

'**H****ey!**** Whats up?' ** I smiled while reading the message.

'**Nothing much, how about you?'** We continued talking like this until my mom called me down for dinner. Dinner went as usual with chatting and eating. By the time dinner was done I was exhausted, so I said goodnight to my family, climbed the stairs again, and got ready for bed. Once I had my pajamas on I shut off my bedroom lights and climbed into bed. For some odd reason, I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a big day.

End Chapter One

**A/N thanks for taking the time to read my story. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, so please drop a review even if it is just to say hi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! I'm updating this quickly because I already have a couple chapters written. Thank you all for everything!**

**I don't own Transformers, I only own my OCs. Please don't sue me.**

Chapter Two

"Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Ble- wack!"

I groaned as I slowly woke up and retrieved my hand from where I slapped my alarm clock. I lethargically pulled myself out of bed and stretched. By now the morning sun was shining through the blinds and illuminating my room. It was about 12:00 so I had one hour to get ready to meet Chase at the nature trail.

I picked my clothes out of my closet and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. My brother was watching the morning children cartoons and mom was cooking lunch. When I was done showering and dressing I went downstairs. My brother was watching the morning children cartoons and mom was cooking lunch. After I said hello to Cody and ate lunch I got a small backpack from the pantry and filled it with a couple of water bottles, some granola bars, rope, a Swiss army knife, and a flashlight. I then put my shoes and jacket on, slipped the backpack on, put my phone into my pocket, and said goodbye to mom and Cody. I then exited the house. I crossed the street after waiting for a sweat lookin' sliver Pontiac solstice and yellow Camaro to pass and then walked to the trail head. to see Chase waiting for me.

"Hi Chase!" I greeted her happily with a small wave of my hand.

"Hiya Holly" she said with a smile as we started to walk into the forest. "So, where are we going?" She asked when we reached where the bark chip trail branches off into three.

"Well, I wanted to try and find that clearing with the river and lake in it. I think it was…" I paused, looking over the three trails. "This way!" I said, dramatically pointing to the trail on the left as I started to walk towards it. I heard Chase sigh as she started to follow me, muttering something about 'crazy friends'.

It was a beautiful day to be in the forest, the sun shined through the evergreen canopy making patterns on the ground. Birds were chirping and a light breeze bowed past every few minutes to ruffle the trees and foliage. Chase and I talked some more, but mostly concentrated on the nature around us. Soon we started to hear the trickling of a stream.

"I think we're close." I said to Chase as I stepped over a large root. We started to walk upstream, forcing us to venture off of the trail. Not the best decision, I know, but I really wanted to find this clearing.

We wove around bushes and trees for about 15 minutes when we finally reached the clearing. It was just as I remembered it; the stream flowing off of a small cliff and into a shallow pond that then empties off into the forest. The trees obstructing the sunshine and making the small clearing's atmosphere have a warm, cozy feeling. The ground was covered in long grass and littered with wildflowers of all different colors.

"Wow" Chase said, "This is so cool. I now see why you wanted to find this place."

"yah" I said, smileing. "wow, I haven't been here for a realy long time, but it seems like almost nothing has changed… come on, lets take a look around." We moved farther into the clearing. We soon found a nice patch of lush, green grass to sit on. We stayed there for a preaty long time talking, eating granola bars, and exploreing the clearing until Chase looked at her watch

"crap" she grumbled.

"what?" I asked Chase.

"We've been here for a realy long time; it's already 3:30. We should probebly start heading home." she said.

"Crap"

"Yah... there's just one tiny problem."

"what?"

"which ways home?

"…crap."

"exactly"

"Urm…" I mumbled, standing up "we entered the clearing over there," I pointed to where the stream led into the forest. "If we follow the stream we should eventually find the trail."

"Ok, I just hope that were back in time for curfew. I really don't want to be grounded till I'm twenty." Said Chase as she stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Me neither, so let's get going." We exited the clearing and ventured into the forest, sticking close to the stream. We walked for what seems like hours, but there was still no sign of the trail. We had already tried our phones, but there was no signal for some reason. Our water had run out, we were exhausted, and the mosquitoes were eating us alive. In other words, we weren't in a good mood.

Then, as if just to spite us, the stream branched off into two. Grif gave a frustrated yell as I just stared.

"How did we get this lost? All we had to do is fallow the stream and find the trail!" said Grif while pacing and gesturing wildly.

"Chase! Calm down! The trail is made out of bark chips, so we could of accidently passed it. Plus, with my eyesight and your terrible sense of direction" Chase gave an insulted 'hey!' "It s just that easier to miss. We just walked too far, that's all." I said while walking over to Chase. She sighed, massaging her temples.

"Probably..." she grumbled.

"Yah… hopefully we'll be home before dark" I said. Suddenly a large boom sounded from the forest on the other side of the stream fallowed by more booms and what sounded like gunfire.

"What the heack was that!?" yelled Chase as more sounds of fighting reached us.

"I don't know." I said, "But let's go find out!" I jumped over a narrow part of the stream and ran towards the source of the noise with Chase in presute.

"Are you insane?!" she yelled as she ran behind me. "You're gonna get us killed! "

"Dude, it sounds like a warzone up there! Whatever's making those explosions must be big, and we aren't very far away from our homes! We need to find out what this is and warn someone!" I yelled back while dogging a tree. She sighed while gaining speed in till she was beside me as we raced closer to the fight.

After running through the forest for about 30 seconds we reached the edge of a larger clearing to see giant robots fighting giant robots. It was so awesome in a horrifying way.

We crouched in the bushes. I surveyed the clearing. It looked like the blue-eyed robots were fighting the red-eyed robots. The smallest robot was as tall as a two story house, but most were allot bigger. They varied in shape and color. Some of them were fighting with swords or hammers and some were shooting at each other with weird guns that shot balls of red and blue light.

"Hey, we better go before one of those things step on us" said Chase from beside me.

"Yah" I said turning around. I was about to leave when I heard a very child-like scream. Turning around I saw, to my complete and utter horror, my brother running away from one of the red-eyed robots.

I faintly Chase gasp from behind me, but I was more focused on the scene in front of me.

"Cody!" I screamed as I dashed onto the battlefield just as a silver blue-eyed robot tackled the robot that was chasing Cody. Terror is all I felt as the two huge robots fell towards my brother.

End Chapter Two

**A/N Constructive criticism is always appreciated, so if you could drop a review it would make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry that this chapter is so short, but they will get longer soon. I'll try and update every Monday. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to your favorites, and followed. You guys are the best!**

Chapter Three

At the last possible second, the blue-eyed silver robot caught sight of Cody. It shifted its weight so it and the other robot crashed down next to the terrified child. I screamed Cody's name again to get his attention. Cody turned around and started running for me.

We met in the middle of the clearing. I quickly grabbed his hand and started running back to where Chase was standing in the bushes, waving us on. We had to doge around a few of the fighting robots, and almost got squished by a giant foot, but besides that we reached the forest without a hitch. We kept running in till we reached a trail.

Once we reached the trail and stopped I knelled down and Cody hugged me, still crying.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, we're ok." I said trying to comfort him. The poor kid looked terrible, with dirt covering his body and tears streaming down his face. It was a few minutes after when he finally stopped crying.

"Hey" I said as he looked up to me. "Are you ok?" He nodded in response. "Ok, good. Now, care to explain why you are out in the middle of the woods by yourself!?" I said angrily.

"I-I followed you." He stuttered, looking down at the ground. "I lost track of you though, and I got lost. I found that clearing and was just walking through it when this swirly blueish-greenish thing appeared and a robot stepped out of it. It tried to hurt me, but another swirly thing opened and a yellow bot that came out of it and saved me!" he grinned looking up at me with bright eyes. "He swooped in and tackled the other robot! It was so awesome!"

I sighed, knowing that he was fine. "So, it saw you?"

"Yah… that's a bad thing, isn't it?" Cody said as he caught the concerned look I gave Chase. "w-will we be ok?"

"Erm… I'm sure we'll be fine" I really don't know what's going to happen, but I didn't want to upset the kid more than he already was. He didn't look very convinced anyway…

"Hey guys, sorry to disturb," Chase said from where she stood a few feet away. "But we really need to get going. It's almost 5:30; we should have been home hours ago!"

"Craaap…"I groaned as I stood up. "Mom is not going to be happy…"

We started to fallow the trail through the woods and eventually found the end of the forest. We ended up in a neighborhood that I didn't recognize and pretty much wandered around in till a policeman recognized us from the descriptions and pictures provided by our frantic family members and drove us back to our homes. As it turns out, we ended up on the other side of the forest.

…oops…

On the way home, I told Cody and Grif to not say anything about the giant robots, but seriously, who would believe us anyway. I really don't need my bro or my best friend thrown into a mental asylum.

We dropped Chase off first. Needless to say, her parents were ticked. Made me kind of afraid about how my mom would react,, like I said, she was not going to be happy. I was correct. Once we got home we got a really stern yelling to, and when mum asked us what happened we told her the truth, well, except for the fighting robot part. Sadly, we both got grounded, but that's not really surprising.

After our lecture, everything was pretty normal. Dinner came and went and we soon went to bed. 'What a crazy first day of summer,' I thought as I lay in bed trying to go to sleep. 'So much for relaxing…'

-_Outside of Holly's house-_

As the last rays of the setting sun faded over the neighborhood, no one noticed the black police car parked across from the Dyrin house. Its single male occupant shimmered in the driver's seat, his glowing red eyes scanning the scenery around him. He seemed to be talking to himself, but inside the cab, a single voice answered the man.

"Yes sir, these are the children that were in contact with the Autobots." The man said

"Excellent" masculine voice replied. "We need to take them in for interrogation. We need to find out where the Autobot base is at all costs."

"Yes sir." The man replied, a feral smile flickering across his face before he shimmered out of existence. The black car rumbled to life and sped off into the night.

End Chapter Three

**A/N It would be awesome if you could drop a review, even if it is to just say hi!**


End file.
